


So Nice (I Get To Meet You Twice)

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author : Heartithateyou, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, High School Teacher AU, M/M, Peter is Tony's adopted son, Superfamily, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation, art teacher steve, single dad tony
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Tony rencontre un homme blond magnifique et ne peut s'empêcher de penser à lui.Peter demande à son père de venir au lycée pour qu'il rencontre son professeur.Coïncidence ou oeuvre du destin qui essaie de s'immiscer dans sa vie amoureuse ?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	So Nice (I Get To Meet You Twice)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Nice (I Get To Meet You Twice)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844740) by [Heartithateyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou). 



Tony ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser au blond de la nuit dernière.

Il essaya de s'empêcher de sourire, mais, encore une fois, il n'y arriva pas.

A chaque fois qu'il pensait à la nuit dernière, au blond magnifique avec qui il avait flirté pendant des heures avant de rentrer chez lui, ce sourire stupide apparaissait sur son visage.

Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air étrange au vu des regards que les autres parents lui lançaient alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs du lycée. Ils avaient tous l'habitude de le voir renfrogné ou nonchalant et étaient probablement surpris de voir qu'il pouvait sourire.

Il sifflota sur en se rendant à la classe de Peter. Ce dernier avait été assez vague sur la raison pour laquelle il devait venir, il lui avait juste assuré qu'il n'avait pas d'ennuis (du moins pas cette fois).

Parfois il se demandait comment il avait fini par adopter un adolescent, lui causant plus de problèmes qu'autre chose la plupart du temps. Mais même durant ces jours, il était heureux d'avoir pris cette décision quatre ans plus tôt et savait que c'était la bonne.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si leur famille serait plus complète s'il rencontrait quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'il pourrait présenter à Peter, qui deviendrait un véritable partenaire avec qui il pourrait être heureux.

Il savait qu'il était fou de penser que l'homme qu'il avait rencontré pourrait être cette personne alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis la nuit dernière. Il n'avait même pas eu son nom de famille, juste un sourire lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de venir chez lui, une offre pour un rendez-vous officiel et un numéro de téléphone.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de spécial chez l'autre homme. Peut-être que c'était la façon dont il ne remarquait pas à quel point il était magnifique ou comment il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué qu'il était Tony Stark, génie, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope. Peut-être que c'était la façon dont tous ceux qui l'entouraient avaient semblé disparaître au bar où ils s'étaient rencontrés et ils avaient eu l'impression d'être les seules personnes au monde.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais Tony lui avait envoyé un message ce matin, n'essayant même pas de la jouer cool. Il avait eu une réponse adorable (bien que courte) lui disant qu'il serait au travail toute la journée et ne pourrait pas lui parler, mais qu'il lui enverrait un message dès qu'il aurait fini et ils pourraient dîner ensemble.

Il pensait encore à leur futur rendez-vous (et aux prochains) et toqua à la porte de la salle d'art avant de l'ouvrir et d'entrer.

« **Hey, papa** , dit Peter de là où il était assis, près de plusieurs toiles. »

Même de là où il était, il était impressionné par les œuvres d'art. Les couleur étaient vives et chaudes et on pouvait sentir la passion de l'artiste au travers des coups de pinceaux.

« **On va enfin me dire pourquoi je suis ici ?** demanda-t-il, tout de même anxieux bien que Peter ait essayé de le rassurer. »

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été convoqué dans le bureau du proviseur.

« **Bon, alors. Ces peintures sont à moi** , bégaya Peter en pointant vaguement les toiles derrière lui.

– **Vraiment ? Je n'avais aucune idée... Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que...** dit-il en s'approchant des œuvres de son fils. »

Il sentit un mélange d'émotions. Il était fier du talent de son fils, quoi qu'un peu blessé de ne pas avoir su plus tôt, et légèrement perdu, ne comprenant toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

« **Je sais et j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, mais... Notre truc ça a toujours été la technologie. Ça a été notre premier point commun. Et j'adore la technologie et travailler avec toi, mais j'adore aussi ça. Et j'avais peur que tu penses que c'était une perte de temps ou d'énergie ou... Je voulais juste attendre d'avoir quelque chose à te montrer. Quelque chose dont j'étais fier** , expliqua Peter, de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

– **Peter. Je serai toujours fier de toi, peu importe ce que tu décides de faire. Mais honnêtement ? Ces toiles... elles sont incroyables** , dit-il en souriant, fier de son fils.

– **Vraiment ?** demanda Peter, un sourire grandissant lentement sur son visage et se triturant les doigts.

– **Vraiment** , répondit-il, regardant la joie et le soulagement sur son visage.

– **Tu vois Peter, je t'avais dit que tu n'avais rien à craindre. Je savais que ton père...** » Dit une voix derrière eux avant de soudainement s'arrêter.

Il se retourna et vit M. Grand Blond Magnifique.

« **Papa, c'est mon professeur d'art** , commença Peter avant de se faire couper.

– **Steve** , dit Tony doucement, sentant le monde tourner autour de lui.

– **Steve ? Tu connais M. Rogers ?** demanda l'adolescent.

– **Je...** commença-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment expliquer cette situation.»

Comment dire à son fils que son professeur d'art était l'homme sur lequel il fantasmait dix minutes plus tôt ?

« **On s'est déjà rencontrés** , dit rapidement Steve, les joues rouges.

– **Oh, ok. Euh, M. Rogers m'encourage beaucoup, c'est un artiste incroyable et il m'a énormément aidé** , continua Peter, ne se rendant pas compte de la tension entre les deux hommes.

– **Votre fils a un très grand talent, je n'ai presque rien eu à faire** , dit timidement Steve, la main sur la nuque.

– **Je suis sûr que vous faites le modeste, je parie que vous êtes aussi incroyable. Pourquoi ne m'en diriez-vous pas plus pendant qu'on dîne ?** demanda-t-il, incapable de se retenir.

– **J'aimerais beaucoup Tony... J'adorerais** , répondit Steve, le grand sourire sur le visage du blond reflétant probablement celui qu'il y avait sur le sien.

– **Ok, laissez-moi prendre mon sac et on peut y aller !** s'exclama joyeusement Peter, se précipitant hors de la pièce avant que les hommes ne puissent dire quoique ce soit.

– **Je doute que ce soit la façon dont tu as imaginé notre premier rendez-vous.**

– **Très franchement, non. Mais je ferais n'importe quoi si ça veut dire passer plus de temps avec toi** , dit Steve, rougissant légèrement en détournant le regard.

– **Peut-être qu'on devrait rester discret, du moins tant que Peter est là** , proposa Tony, même si ce serait difficile.

– **Je pense que je peux y arriver** , acquiesça Steve, lui souriant.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Jusqu'à ce que Peter revienne des toilettes et les trouve en train de s'embrasser passionnément sur une des tables.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
